project_mercfandomcom-20200213-history
DUSK
Personality Dusk is an Intelligent young Man which has an incredible Talent for burglary and Hacking. Because of his past, he often mistrust everyone. Background "'Dusk'. That's what they call me. Poland-born, Poland-raised. Ever since I was a little boy, I had lived with my mother, my brother, and my sister in a really small town, in a really small house. We never really made that much money, and some days we didn't even eat...that's why I became a thief at a really early age. One night, after..."persuading" the usual goods into my pockets, I went home, just like normal. This time, though, something just felt...off. When I entered, I heard nothing but the deafening sound of silence. That's what was weird; it had never been so quiet in that house before... They were all gone. My brother, my sister...my mother. The house was as empty as our pockets and stomachs had been. I was alone. I told myself that they were okay, that they would come back. But they never did. Days passed, and still no sign of my family. I just sat in that dark, lonely house, wishing what was...wasn't. By the time I was fifteen, I had decided that I would start a new life. My family would have wanted me to survive, after all, and that wasn't going to happen if things continued the way they were. I scrounged for everything I could carry, left what remained of the house behind me, and set off. I passed through so many places. I always took what I needed, sometimes by force. That's how I'd gotten so good at this ...it runs in the family, I guess. In my travels, I eventually came across a very large city. Something...interesting...was waiting for me. After scouting out what I could and couldn't take from this place, I began 'relieving' the townsfolk of their possesions. I was a little careless, though, and I got caught. The man who spotted me, instead of calling the police, forcefully dragged me back to his home. Instead of trying to kill me like I thought he would, he made me an offer instead. He wanted me to work for him, steal stuff for him. In return, he said he'd keep me fed. Said something about 'new opportunities' involving hacking. I don't know what would have happened if I'd said no, and I really didn't want to find out. I agreed, and the deal was struck. After months of his training, snatching more and more valuable things, the police were on my tail almost every day. I'd racked up a bounty on my head. A huge one. And that man betrayed me. He wanted that bounty, and he sold me out to the cops. Well, at least, he tried to. They were so busy interrogating the guy, they didn't even notice when I slipped out of a window he'd left open. I'd never run so fast in my whole life. From that point on, I was one of the country's most wanted criminals. The anger and betrayal I felt was almost indescribable. I couldn't even think straight. I was alone...again. For a long time after that, the police were always hunting me; I hardly ever had a chance to rest. But I had a plan. A plan that would be the ticket to a better life. A warehouse filled to the brim with some of the highest-paying loot on the black market, directly in front of me. I found a way in. This was it. As I made my way in, I poked around to see what I could get my hands on. But then, I heard what sounded like gunshots coming from outside the warehouse. Footsteps followed soon after. Just then, I heard a loud metallic sound, and large metal plates slammed down over the windows and doors. I ducked behind a crate and tried to see what was happening. For better or for worse, I saw nothing. Suddenly, I heard a voice, and the familiar click of a gun. "What do we have here?" There he was. Was it Death himself? That was my first thought, anyway. His mask was terrifying, but I just couldn't look away. "How do I override the lockdown?" He said. His calm tone faded pretty quickly. "TELL ME!" He shouted, the barrel of his gun now pointed straight at my head. "I-I don't know...but, uh...I can give it a shot," I said. I stood up, and went over to an important-looking terminal. After a surprisingly easy hack-in, the windows and doors opened again. "About time," said the masked man. The gunshots stopped. The man turned to me, motioning toward the door. "Run. Now!" I booked it as fast as I could toward the barely-open door. It opened wide enough for me to get through, and I slid under it. Just when I thought I was safe, I saw another mask. I suddenly was in a lot of pain, and everything went black. The next thing I remember was that I woke up with a splitting headache in a cell. I stood up, or at least tried to. It was so dark that I could barely see my hand in front of my face. My stomach was tied in knots, snarling like a wild animal. I was sure I was starving to death. I tried my hardest to pull the bars apart. Of course, they didn't budge. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I searched for any locks on the door. It was an easy lock to pick; I was out in no time. I opened the cell door as quietly as I could, and I snuck out... I had to eat something. I felt like I was going to collapse. I searched in the dark around, and I eventually stumbled into what I assumed was a kitchen. I opened the fridge, and I almost cried tears of joy. Meat, fresh bread, milk...it was all there. Never before had I been so happy to open a fridge. I began to chow down, eventually, I had to come up for air, and I closed the door. I then heard a familiar voice say in a calm tone: "You got a hollow leg or something?" I was frozen in place. There was no way I could get away; I was exhausted. "Don't flip your lid," he said, "Just sit down and eat. I'd like you to tell me what you were doing in there." So I did. We talked through the night, and he thanked me for dealing with the lockdown. It seemed he was impressed by what I did. Ever since that night...I've been a Merc." Category:Characters